C'est la vie
by souna no hime
Summary: sausuke's in love with naruto..but naruto is not yet ready for a new relationship..what will sasuke do to prove that he'll be different..that everything will be okay? Rated M..just to be safe :p..SasuNaruSasu. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

C'est la vie  
Souna no hime

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke: (sharingan eyes flashing)

Neji: (byakugen activated)

Gaara: (sand coming out of his gourd)

Shino: (bugs starts crawling everywhere)

Kakasi & Iruka: (brings out kunais)

…(sweatdrop)…okay fine…so I don't own it…ya happy now? o.O'

everybody: (goes back to whatever they were doing)

Naruto: (with ramen in his mouth)

(blink) (blink)

A/N: This is my first yaoi fic so please bear with me... i'm not good in gramar and my vocabulary sucks..so again..sorry...! Oh and this is also my first story ever posted…so please R&R…thanks!

Pairing/s: SasuNaru/NaruSasu (major), IruKaka/Kakairu, SakuLee, HinaNeji (minor)

WARNING: a bit of lemon/lime and lots of shounen ai (boy boy love)…to those who are allergic to these kind of things…DON'T READ! RUN AWAY FAST! **NOW!**

" speaking "

' thoughts '

_flashback _

(A/N)

o0o change in scene/end

* * *

"Wasurenaide hitori ja nai…sayonara Sasuke (1) " Naruto said as he started walking away from the raven haired boy. Sasuke can't believe his ears and his eyes,

'Naruto's walking away!'

He thought to himself, and as if that wasn't already confusing enough for him, the rain started falling when it was all bright and sunny five seconds ago.

"Hey dobe(2) why are you walking away from me! We're not done yet, Naruto!" he called out to the stubborn blonde shinobi who didn't even bothered to look back.

Annoyed and pissed, Sasuke bolted towards him and was able to go infront of him in just a heartbeat.

"Coward." Sasuke sneered accompanied by his famous icy death glare

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I'm not a coward. I'm just tired, that's all." Naruto replied as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his orange sweatsuit.

'' _kun' _? did dobe just referred to me as _'Sasuke-kun' _?' Sasuke shook away all other thoughts and snapped back as he took a step closer

"Tired of what usuratonkachi! (3)"

The blue eyed kitsune(4) just sighed, poked a finger in his ear and replied,

"Of you, you overly densed fool..."

"Nani? What the fuck are you saying you idiot!"

Naruto let out an even deeper sigh than the one before, removed his finger from his ear and said,

"See? Still densed as ever..."

Sasuke's eyes turned bloodshot red with anger as his sharingan started manifesting itself, but the kyuubi vessel just stared back at him with his own blue eyes and added,

"Ch…omae wa bakka…(5)"

Then he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer to him.

'Kuso!(6) I've let myself get too close to him, now he'll kill me' Sasuke thought as he struggled to free himself from his rival's tight hold of him.

"Let go you bastard!" Sasuke demanded as he continued struggling. He was about to say something else when he felt something wet and soft in his mouth. Naruto was kissing him! French Kissing him to be exact!

Sasuke finally realized what the blue eyed blonde kitsune meant when he called him an "overly densed fool…". Indeed, he was too dense to not notice how this particular comrade of his would look at him and a fool for not realizing why. Naruto has always cared for him and has always tried to protect and save him. Heck, he even risked his life just to bring him back to Konoha!

Something cold, wet and soft underneath his shirt snapped him out of his reverie. The blonde's hands were already all over him, caressing his soul, fondling his nipples, touching every part of him.

Then Naruto stepped back to take off the top of his orangesweatsuit and slowly did the same to him. Their wet and slippery bodies collided as Naruto trapped the Uchiha in another tight embrace.

'god, how could he be so warm despite the cold pouring rain?' Sasuke thought.

Then Naruto, as if reading his mind said,

"I'm inlove with you Uchiha Sasuke…I've always been…but you keep distancing yourself from us…from me…I know you're still in pain even after all these years…and I'd take it all away if I can…but apparently I can't…so let me share your pain my love…let me lessen the pain you've been holding…Sasuke…wasurenaide hitori ja nai…"

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes. This is a side of Naruto he's never seen before. His eyes were filled with sadness..seriousness and desperation…yet mixed with contentment, happiness and love. Why? He could only guess. He smiled back at his lover and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and said,

"Ai shiteruNaruto-koi….(7)"

Naruto smiled and kissed the man he loves once again and this time the Uchiha returned the favor. Their tongues battled for dominance as they examined each other's body with their hands. Naruto broke the kiss and proceeded on Sasuke's neck, alternately sucking and licking the rain water off of his skin. Working his way down to Sasuke's stomach, the brunette moaned in utter pleasure.

Then Naruto stopped as he kneeled and rested his head on Sasuke. Then he looked up to see Sasuke blushing, smilling and gently nodding his head in approval. Naruto proceeded to slowly take off the Uchiha's last pieces of clothing.

For a moment he stared at the well-built, beautiful and sexy (not to mention uber HOT) naked body of Sasuke making the young chunnin infront of him blush. Then slowly he moved closer to him as he opened his mouth –

"Ne bakka, Kakashi-sensei's (8) here."

o0o

(1) 'don't forget you are not alone...goodbye sasuke' yes people this song came from 'Yubiwa' escaflowne the movie's ending song..i don't own that so please don't sue!

(2) 'dead last'

(3) 'clumsy idiot'

(4) 'fox'

(5) 'you're stupid'

(6) 'Shit!'

(7) 'i love you naruto...'

(8) 'teacher'


	2. chapter 2

C'est la vie  
Souna no hime

Pairing/s: SasuNaru/NaruSasu (major), IruKaka/Kakairu, SakuLee, HinaNeji (minor)

WARNING: a bit of lemon/lime and lots of shounen ai (boy boy love)…to those who are allergic to these kind of things…DON'T READ! RUN AWAY FAST! **NOW!**

Summary: Sasuke is secretly deeply in love with Naruto. When he finally confesses his love for the blonde shinobi he was rejected! See the Uchiha as he tries to win over his love…xX

A/n: weeeeee second chapter up! Hehehe..thanks for the reviews guys, it's greatly appreciated..and since most of you asked for continuation..here it is! (looks around and sees Naruto)

Souna no hime: Hey you!

Naruto: (blink) (blink) me?

Souna no hime: yes you dobe.

Naruto: hey i'm no dobe!

Souna no hime: oh yes you are...now be a good kitsune and do the disclaimer thingy...

Naruto: why don't you do it?

Souna no hime: because i'm going out with Sasuke-kun..(grin)

Sasuke: (glares at souna no hime)

Naruto: hey! HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF BITCH!

Souna no hime: no he's not if you disobey me kit..(grins even wider)

Naruto: (grumbles) oh all right... (clears throat)

We don't belong to this bitch..err..i mean this princess...so don't sue her...she's broke as we speak... (turns to souna no hime) What kind of princess goes broke anyway?

Souna no hime: oh shut up and leave with Sasuke before i change my mind...

Naruto: yipe! (runs off with sasuke)

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto's face inches away fromhis own.

"I'm not bakka(1) dobe...(2)" Sasuke sneered.

"Ah Sasuke you bastard stop calling me 'Dobe'!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual loud self.

"Stop calling me bastard." Sasuke snapped back as he pushed the blonde shinobi aside.

"Sasuke-kun, if you were tired you should've told me, I would've let you rest your head on my lap." A familiar pink haired kunoichi said hopefully.

Sasuke threw her his usual icy death glare and finally ignoring her as he pushed the tree behind him and walks away. He stopped infront of their jounin sensei and said,

"You're late."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Shouldn't you be used to that, ne Sasuke-san?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke replied as he looked away. Then Naruto stepped forward and asked,

"So why'd you call for us Kakashi-sensei(3)? Make it quick will ya, ero-sennin's waiting for me."

"Oh let the old perverted frog-hermit freak die waiting for you, this is quite important." Their silver haired sensei replied.

"So what is it?" Sakura asked.

"A mission."

Naruto groaned at the thought of another worthless mission, like cleaning the bathroom or looking after the chickens. Kakashi sensei would always look like this, serious and never blinking, as if their misson was class S or something, but nooooooooo. They end up cleaning chicken shit.

"Ne Naruto listen up."

The voice of Kakashi returned Naruto to reality from his puddle of thoughts.

"Naruto and Sasuke, the both of you will come with me to Sounagakure. We need to check the village and clear the perimeter before the Godaime comes three weeks from now. " Kakashi started. Then he turned to his only female student and continued,

"Sakura you will saty here and…"

"AND?" Sakura asked in anxiety.

Kakashi closed his eyes, grinned and continued,

"And fix the scrolls at the Hockage Tower's library."

"N-N-NANI! Sensei no! why am I left with a class D mission!" the kunoichi exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Their silver haired teacher just smiled evily and replied,

"Because this is a guy thing."

"A guy thing!" Sakura exclaimed. 'Guy thing my ass…Imma bite your head off just for saying that you son of a bitch!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"But sensei I---" Sakura was cut off by kakashi's serious look,

"Sakura, go…"

Then Kakashi's only visible eye turned into an inverted 'U' (his way of smiling..XP) and said,

"The scrolls are waiting."

Sakura stormed away but without setting "Icha Icha Paradisu" (4) on fire first.

Naruto stretched his arms and exclaimed, as Kakashi bawled shamelessly on the background.

"Well I guess I should start with my packing…don't want to leave anything behind…ja ne(5) Sasuke!"

o0o

Sasuke stayed behind to think, but apparently Kakashi had no intention of stopping so he left before he loose his self control and kill his sensei for being so shallow. He didn't know where to go, he doesn't have to do anything since his travel bag has beenand will always be, packed and ready to go. He didn't want to go to any shop since almost all people hated him when he left for Orochimaru. He wandered around Konoha's street ignoring people's whispers and stares.

'hn..atleast now they're leaving me alone..' Sasuke told himself as he smirked inwardly.

Sasuke continued walking not knowing where to go, lost in his own thoughts.

'dammit..another dream..maybe i should stop staring at team seven's photo everynight..it's been giving me weird dreams about the kitsune (6)..(sigh)'

Sasuke kicked a stone out of his path and continued on his thoughts,

'I must be insane..why am i even thinking of him this way? Damn..i shouldn't have gone back with him..but..arghh! why is he in my head dammit!'

Sasuke stopped walking and ran his pale hand through his raven hair. When he looked around, he realized he was standing infront of Naruto's apartment. He smirked and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is insane..."

Sasuke whispered to no one in particular as he looked up at Naruto's window.

o0o

(1) 'stupid'

(2) 'dead last'

(3) 'teacher'

(4) the perverted book/comic 'come come paradise' written by Jiraiya

(5) informal 'goodbye'

(6) fox

a/n: ahehehe...please R&R..thanks!


	3. chapter 3

C'est la vie  
Souna no hime

Pairing/s: SasuNaru/NaruSasu (major), IruKaka/KakaIru, SakuLee, HinaNeji (minor)

WARNING: a bit of lemon/lime and lots of shounen ai (boy boy love)…to those who are allergic to these kind of things…DON'T READ! RUN AWAY FAST! **NOW!**

Summary: Sasuke is secretly deeply in love with Naruto. When he finally confesses his love for the blonde shinobi he was rejected! See the Uchiha as he tries to win over his love…o.0

A/n: i fixed the chapters..so..yeah..thanks to maia, my beta reader! i love you so much! ;D

Kakashi: (reading 'icha icha paradisu)

Souna no Hime: Kakakshi-sensei!

Kakashi: (raises an eyebrow)

Souna no Hime: it's your turn to do the disclaimer

Kakashi: (lifts his hina-ate (forehead protector) and shows his sharingan)

Souna no hime: sharingan ne kakashi-sensei? (sand swriling at her back)

Gaara: (suddenly appears from no where)

Kakashi: ...

Souna no Hime: ...

Gaara: ...

Kakashi: Souna no hime does not own any of us..'even if it looks that way'

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of his room, his apartment a mess, clothes clattered all over the place and cup noodles on the floor.

"Lemme see…cup noodles…pants…cup noodles…jacket…cup noodles…underwear…cup noodles…soap…cup noodles…shampoo…cup noodles…toothbrush, mouth wash and toothpaste set…cup noodles…sleeping bag…cup noodles…kunais…cup noodles…shurikens…cup noodles…hmm…what else am I missing? Oh yeah…"

Then Naruto grabbed another 20+ cup noodles and shoved it inside his already bloated back pack.

"Too much sodium is bad for you Usuratonkachi... (1) "

Naruto turned around only to see the top rookie of the academy sitting on his window sill. The 'dead last' approched his rival as he yelled,

"What the fuck are you doing there? You scared me to death you son of a bi---"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing on to his own,

'Oh fuck, why the fuck is he fucking kissing me!' Naruto thought as several supressed memories ran through his head like wild fire.

'Shit he's not kissing me back. Maybe I shouldn't ha---' Sasuke's chain of thoughts were broken as he was sent flying across the room.

"To hell with you Sasuke! Don't youtryto do that to me ever again you fucking bastard!" Naruto scowled as tears began to form in his eyes.

'The hell is he crying? Shit, I guess I blew everything. Stupid Sasuke, stupid.'

Sasuke staggered to get up as the pain of rejection flowed into his soul. Soon he was able to stand up, dusting his cargo pants and re-aligning his jaw.

"Why the hell did you do that? You ass." Naruto exclaimed again.

"Tch…nothing" Sasuke replied as he looked away, hiding the pain hidden within.

"Nothing! You kissed me and that's nothing! Are you gay or something!" Naruto asked with a light blush on his face.

Sasuke was caught off-guard by his rival's question.

Is he gay? He's not sure, all he knows is he was never physically, emotionally much less sexually attracted to any girl in the village or to any member of his _throng_ of fangirls. He thought of girls as noisy, annoying and as Shikamaru would put it, very troublesome.

He liked being left alone with his own thoughts, thinking about revenge, death and occassionally about a certain blue eyed, blonde dobe.

Sasuke can no longer recall the first time he thought of the kitsune with such interest, desire and passion. All he knows is he liked having the loud mouth around, even if he's, well, loud mouth, and he's very much willing to die for him.

Sasuke's POV 

I'm not gay…I am soooo NOT gay…damn he's so cute when he's mad. Those lovely blue eyes of his glaring at me. I'd rather see those eyes filled with happiness but I just love the way they glisten with anger…I could just…..wait, what the hell am I thinking?What the hell did I just do, kissing a guy like that! Kissing naruto like that! Am I really………………gay? shivers Come to think of it I never liked girls and I've been particularly interested in Naruto eversince that…err…day.

_Naruto was infornt of him yelling nonesense when one of their classmates suddenly stretched his arms, accidentaly pushing Naruto from behind. Leaving the class clown and the number one rookie in an accidental kiss _

His lips were so soft and i swear , if he didn't move away i would have surrendered then and there...so does really mean I'm gay? And that I'm in love with... (gulp) Uzumaki Naruto?'

"Ne Sasuke, answer my question. Are you gay or something?" Naruto asked the Uchiha once again.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and smirked,

"Hn...that was your punishment for waking me up while we were waiting for Kakashi."

Naruto pouted and started stomping his foot as he exclaimed,

"You could've just beaten me to death you bastard!"

"Hn..that would've been too easy..way easy for me dobe...(2)"

"I hate you Sasuke-teme"

"And I hate you too Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied in a sarcastic tone as he jumped out of the window.

o0o

(1)'clumsy idiot'

(2)'dead last'

-------------------------------------

a/n: gyaaah! This chapter's short..i think the disclaimer part was even longer..ahahaha! 3

on to the reviews!

Kiarara: Here you are.. Happy birthday and thanks! Don't worry i'll fix the chapters as soon as i finish all my school stuff and when sembreak comes around..p

bakaneko817: thanks! And i will..p

ILLK: s-s-sorry..(sweatdrop) i know i did bad..i re-read the two chapters and i went like..'oh shit'..i'll do that..i'll fix the 2 chapters..and i won't forget the translations..thanks for critcizing!

Ichigo –dattebayo: i know..i'm not pretty good with grammar and at times with spelling..i promise to consult the dictionary everytime now...sometime's it's just a typo error so..yeah..forgive me.. i'll go get myself a beta reader now..o.0;

Writerauthorguy: ahahaha! Sorry..i just like Neji and Hinata together..xp..

FairyofTwilight: hehe..i wanted it to stay as it is but like i said i already have other chapters written for this..i didn't want it to go to waste so i just continued it..(shrug)

yep it did came from 'Yubiwa', the ending song of Escaflowne the movie..(starts humming the song)

angelkitty3856: wow thanks for the review..here's chapter three..

Vgurl428: you think so? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

C'est la vie  
Souna no hime

Pairing/s: SasuNaru/NaruSasu (major), IruKaka/Kakairu, SakuLee, HinaNeji (minor)

WARNING: a bit of lemon/lime and lots of shounen ai (boy boy love)…to those who are allergic to these kind of things…DON'T READ! RUN AWAY FAST! **NOW!**

Summary: Sasuke is secretly deeply in love with Naruto. When he finally confesses his love for the blonde shinobi he was rejected! See the Uchiha as he tries to win over his love…xX

A/n: been busy..i already changed all chapters and i'm still writing the next one..thanks to maia for being my beta reader! love lots..and to the reviewers..thank you soo much..

Souna no hime: (while typing her reaction paper) oh Shikamaru! Could you be a dear and do the disclaimer? I'm busy with my assignment.

Shikamaru: what assignment? Don't tell me you're still doing that..you've been on that thing for weeks now..how troublesome...

Souna no hime: (glares at Shikamaru, sand forming around her feet)

Shikamaru: (sigh) how troublesome...alright...here goes...Souna no Hime does not own any of us because if she did she would have hired someone to do her assignment.

Souna no hime: (lightbulb appears on top of her head, looks at shikamaru evily) oh shiii-kaaa-maaa-ruuu!

Shikamaru: (sweatdrop) y-yeah?

Souna no hime: (puppy dog eyes) could you do my paper for me? Onegai!

Shikamaru: i..uh..i...

Souna no hime: (eyes twitching like whoa! As sand forms around her feet; still smilling) shika-kun...do it for me...

Shikamaru: (sighs) how troublesome (goes to the computer and finishes souna no hime's paper)

" speaking "

' thoughts '

_flashback _

(A/N)

o0o change in scene

* * *

"Do you think it's wise to let those two on a mission without proper supervision? I mean they're rivals and only god knows when they'll snap and start killing each other...again!" a brown haired chunnin asked worriedly as he packs his lover's travel bag.

"Without...proper...supervision? And what do you think of me then, a teen-aged babysitter? Iruka you could be stupid sometimes." A half naked and mask-less Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"I didn't mean it that way Kakashi-koi, it's just that..."

Kakashi turned Iruka to face him, cupped his chin and placed a lightpeck on the chunin's soft lips.

"Stop worrying my dolphin, they're in good hands specially Naruto, if that's what you're really worried about. Ne Iruka, I'm starting to get jelous of that kid, you know." Kakashi said.

Iruka snorted and replied,

"Don't be."

With a swift clean move, Iruka tackled the older shinobi and pinned him on the floor. Then he started to kiss Kakashi, thrusting his tongue into the jounin's mouth, demanding entrance. Kakashi was surprised, his beloveddolphin was turning semeh on him! He wanted to turn the tables and show him that he's still in control but decided not to.

'It's his turn today.' Kakasi told himself as he opened his mouth to Iruka.

Iruka slid his hands under Kakashi's body, the other letting a soft moan escape his lips as he felt those soft fingers once again. Then the young chunnin began kissing Kakashi's neck while his hand wandered to Kakashi's thighs, making him hard.

"Oh...gawd...take...them...off..." Kakashi moaned, referring to his shorts

Iruka looked up to meet his lover's eyes, smirked and teased,

"Ah ah ah...not yet"

Kakashi groaned as he felt his hard length throbbing in his shorts.

Iruka was about to go down Kakashi's body when they heard a 'thump' on the window sill. Both turned to see who it was.

Leaning on the wall beside the window wasnone other than the last heir of the Uchiha's, grinning mischievously.

The two turned bright red as they scrambled on to their feet. Iruka left the room, taking Kakashi's travel bag, saying,

"I-I'll finish my packing downstairs."

Kakashi stood there, rather annoyed at his raven haired student.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke lifted his head and walked towards his teacher,

"So that's why you're always late..."

Kakashi blushed furiously and replied,

"Shut-up Sasuke. How much did you see anyway?"

"Not much." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"So you're the uke. Funny, I've always thought it was the other way around." Sasuke added with a snicker.

"This was the first time that happened!" Kakashi exclaimed, blushing even more.

"So what do you want anyway?" Kakashi asked again as he went to his drawer to get his mask.

Sasuke flopped down on the bed and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear you Sasuke, stop mumbling." Kakashi said as he put on his mask.

"I kissed Naruto."

The sound ofmetal falling on the woodenfloor turned their attention to Iruka who was already standing by the bedroom door.

"You what who!" Iruka exclaimed as he approached Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his former sensei annoyingly, sighed, bowed his head again and said,

"I said...I kissed Naruto."

"Why?" Iruka asked the boy as he sat next to him.

The Uchiha lifted his head and replied,

"I was hoping you could answer that for me."

The two older shinobis looked at each other, trying to find the right words to say. Iruka cleared his throat and said,

"Well..uhm..uhh.."

"Why don't you start by telling us everything." Kakashi butted in.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Iruka replied with his usual comforting smile.

o0o

Souna no Hime: ne sasuke, why do you keep on entering through the windows?

Sasuke: none of your bussiness

Souna no Hime: it is too!

Sasuke: no it's not

Souna no Hime: hentai (pervert)

Sasuke: (wide eyed) no i'm not! I just like entering through the windows okay..

Sona no Hime: why?

Sasuke: i uh..i...i...

Itachi: He has this fear of knocking at doors really..thinks the hinges would break and the door would fall on his face...

Sasuke: (sharingan flashing) shut up aniki

Itachi: (grinning) just telling the truth otoutou

Sasuke: I'd kill you for that..

Itachi: (sharingan flashing) you think you could?

Sasuke: try me

(itachi and sasuke starts fighting)

Souna no Hime: (sigh) not again..better prepare the clinic...again..(skips happily away as people starts coming in to watch the fight and to put on their bets)


	5. Chapter 5

C'est la vie  
Souna no hime

A/N: i'm having a hard time putting my ideas into words..is it possible if i just tell you the whole story in bulleted form / outline form? Ahahahahahaha! Just kidding..i'll try very hard...

I'm really sorry if i wasn't able to update even if it was our sem break..my grandmother dragged my sorry assto singapore for three weeks.. so..yeah..really sorry..chapter 5 anyone..? ehe..:sweatdrop:

maia...thanks

Pairing/s: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, IruKaka/Kakairu, SakuLee, HinaNeji

WARNING: this is yaoi..it means boys getting together and doing stuff hetero lovers do..i hate getting flamed because of this..my other fic was flamed because it was yaoi when i already warned everybody about it (sigh) anyway..i already warned you so please..just hit the back button if you don't like this kind of stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my brain that is currently on strike...o.O'

Summary: Sasuke is secretly deeply in love with Naruto. When he finally confesses his love for the blonde shinobi he was rejected! See the Uchiha as he tries to win over his love…x.X

" speaking "  
' thoughts '  
_flashback  
_(A/N)  
o0o change in scene

* * *

It was the tenth time Naruto banged on the Hyuuga's wooden gate. He could hear screaming and crying from the other side. Eversince Hinata gave birth to the twins, the Hyuuga mansion was everything BUT quiet. 

Naruto sighed as he turned to leave, he really didn't want to go to Neji, he'd rather go to Ero-Sennin for help than Neiji, but then again... Soon the gates flew open, showing Neji with eyes half open due to lack of sleep.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everybody's busy with the twins. Oh, Naruto. What...are you..err...uhm..come in." Neji said as he ushered the kitsune inside their mansion.

"Is everything fine Neji? I mean, I could always come back some other time you know." Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Neiji took one look at Naruto and knew something was bothering his Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with Konoha's symbol at the center,khaki cargo pants and sandals, it was normal, yes, but not to Neji. Naruto was not wearing his hina-ate (forehead protector) and Neji knows Naruto too well, he never forgets his hina-ate.

"Neiji?" Naruto asked to get his attention.

"Iiye (1) it's okay, Hinata-sama will be happy to see you." Neji replied as he walked along the corridors.

It's been a year since Hinata and Neji got married and a month since Hine and Jita were born. Neji still calls Hinata "sama" since he still thinks that respect is still a must. Hinata on the other hand dislikes this.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!(2)" Naruto greeted.

"Ohayou Naru-san" Hinata replied with a smile.

Eversince Hinata became a chunnin, she stoped stuttering, which made verybody very thankful. (o.O')

"What would you want Naru-san?" The paled skin girl asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Are you seriously asking him that question Hinata-sama?"

Naruto blushed lightly and nudged Neji to stop making stupid comments and exclaimed,

"Uruhe Neji!(3)" Then he turned to Hinata and continued, "I just ate Hina-chan, so i'll just have tea thank you."

"Okay then." Hinata replied as she walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

After a few more minutes Neji looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were in a daze, obviously lost in his own thoughts. Neji tapped Naruto on the shoulder and asked,

"What's the problem?"

The blonde kitsune walked outside the room and sat on the floor of the hall, facing the huge ass zen garden of the Hyuugas.

"How are the kids? Is Hine still biting stuff? Her teeth are really strong you know. And what about Jita? I bet he's the one I heard crying while I was still outside." Naruto started.

The pupil-less jounin sighed, shook his head and stood beside Naruto, arms crossed on his chest.

"Something's bothereing you. Spit it out kit. What is it?" Neji asked.

Silence.

Naruto was hesitant, Neji knew him too well, well enough to know when he was unhappy or when he has a problem. Why wouldn't he? Neiji's like his big brother, and for five years he was more than that.

_After the sandaime's funeral Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he saw Neiji standing infront of his door. He asked Neji what he was doing there, Neji just smirked and kissed him on the lips. Eversince that day they've been together. _

Nobody knew about them, just Hinata and Iruka-sensei.

The marriage broke their relationship. It was a decision of the whole clan, a way of keeping the 'Byakugen'. Hinata tried her best to protest, but with no luck at all. Neji and Naruto remained friends, but a gap between them cannot be denied.

Naruto sighed, knowing that there is no way of hiding anything from the older shinobi and replied,

"He kissed me."

Neji smirked,

"When?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Where?"

"In my apartment."

"No, i meant..where?"

Naruto looked up at Neji with a puzzled look and blushed when he got his point.

"Lips."

"How?"

Naruto's slight blushed turned bright red and exclaimed,

"How the fuck should i know!"

"Shut up and answer."

"I-I-I dunno!"

Neji sighed and asked again,

"Tongue?"

Naruto shook his head lightly and replied,

"nah..i punched him before he could."

Neji chuckled and replied,

"Just like what you did to me when i first kissed you, ne kit?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And your problem is...?"

"..."

Neji sighed once again, sat down beside his kit and asked,

"Afraid kit?"

"..."

Neji looked at the sky and said,

"Don't be. We weren't able to settle things between us before the marriage. You just told me you understood the situation and then you left. I knew you'd understand it and that you'll accept the reality no matter how harsh it is, but i also know that you were very hurt, i know because i was also hurt and still am. Naruto, you are everything to me but things are just not meant for us.

I know you're scared, that you might lose him the way you lost me or that he might leave, again, but know this Naruto, I won't leave you with anybody else except for that bastard. You know how much i hate the Uchiha, especially when he left for Orochimaru, but he's the only person in this world whom i can trust when it comes to taking care of you."

Naruto looked at neji and asked,

"Why Neji? I mean, you hate the guy right? Why would you let him have me?"

Neji smiled at his kit and place a small peck on Naruto's lips and rested his forehead on Naruto's own forehead

"Because i can see my eyes in his."

The younger shinobi tilted his head in confusion. Neji chuckled, faced the garden and added,

"His eyes, I can clearly see love in his eyes..."

Neji looked at Naruto again, smiled and continued,

"Love that i used to have, that still have and will forever have for a certain loud mouth blonde shinobi who i will always refer to as 'my kit'."

Naruto punched neji's shoulder lightly and looked at the clear blue sky, sighed and said,

"Hn...thanks Neji, but can i ask you something? How did you know who it was? You didn't asked who kissed me and yet you knew it was Sasuke."

Neji chuckled again and added,

"Want to know something kit? I think you like him, because if you didn't you wouldn't train yourself to bring his sorry ass back to Konoha and you wouldn't really be bothered by him kissing you." Then Neji's face dropped as he continued, "The thing is Naruto, i was jealous of him and in fact i still am. He's your rival, your team mate and your bestfriend, while i was just your lover. And now he's the one who's always with you. Sometimes I wonder if you'd do the same for me if i ran off like he did. Anyway that's not what we're talking about now is it?" Neji ended with a sad smile.

"Neji.."

Naruto moved closer to Neji and closed the distance between them with a kiss, as tears fell down from their eyes, knowing that this will be the last kiss they would ever share.

o0o

* * *

A/N:ahaha.. there was nothing said between the two when the marriage was announced and they weren't able to talk after that either..leaving the both of them hanging..leaving things unsaid..there was no formal break up so the result is this..ehehehe..anyway.. don't worry things will be okay between Naruto and Neji in the next chapters..and it will be SasuNaru/NaruSasu in the end so no worries..hehe.. 

I wasn't able to type this and upload it to FFN before i left so i wasn't able to update..unlike my sailormoon fic..before i left i was able to upload two or was it three chapters in the 'documents'..so i was able to update it with my aunt's pc..really sorry..o.O'


End file.
